Dark Schneider
Dark Schneider is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series, Bastard!! Wiki Match-Ups So Far * The God Emperor of Mankind VS Dark Schneider History Information Background * Real Name: Dark Schneider * Aliases: Darsh, D.S, Dark Messiah * Gender: Male * Age: Over 400 years old Equipment * Fire Sword: Also known as the Efreet Sword, this contains a demon known as the Efreet where it's specifically designed to inflict fire attacks as well as slashing damage. This demon is so loyal to Dark Schneider to the point where it will even risk its life for him. Abilities * Immortality: * Regeneration: * Majin Dark Schneider: Spells * Black Sabbath: Magical equivalent to a nuclear weapon * Anselm: Makes body parts vulnerable * Crow Bar: Traps foes in a small, magical prison with thirteen layers. Furthermore, should Dark Schneider's foe attempts to escape this prison, it can potentially destroy their soul. * Eternal Atoms: Makes Dark Schneider unable to die unless killed on a spiritual, physical and astral plain * Led Zepplin: Surrounds target with starving souls from hell * Darkain: Fires a large beam of Dark Matter * Exodus: Surrounds Dark Schneider in hot flames. In science terms, the resulting flames caused by this spell are as hot as 20,000° Celsius. * Illusion: Does exactly what it says. * Helloween: Fires a large beam * Venom: Summons bacteria from the deepest pits of hell and blasts foes with them * Judas Priest: One of Dark Schneider's strongest attacks and capable of getting past Eternal Atoms Dragon Knight Lucifer * Dark Schneider's personal mech that is summoned through use of Judas Pain * More powerful than Dark Schneider himself ''' * '''Knows various attacks * Demolitioner Gun: Two large cannons that are strong enough to fight off guys like Uriel * Bloodstone: When this spell is active, all foes take as much damage as Dark Schneider * Giran Ira: Essentially, a mini black hole * Loudness All Guns Blazing: Basically, a finisher that launches a boatload of magical attacks (Fire, water, earth, wind, light, etc.) Feats & Stats * Has fought and defeated galaxy busters (Strength) * Judas Pain is comparable to black holes (Strength) * Can move 6999.5x the speed of light (Speed) * Can survive galaxy busting attacks (Durability) * Can survive ripping out his own heart (Durability) Skills & Experiences * Before the events of the manga, he nearly took over the world (Skill) * Defeated plenty of deadly foes such as Anthrax, Uriel and others (Skill) * Knows a plethora of deadly spells (Skill) * Started a conquest to rule the world (Skill) * Gets an insane-load of women on a day-to-day basis (Skill) * Fought black hole busters (Skill) Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Casting the Judus Priest Spell takes a toll on Dark Schneider's body and soul (Weakness) * Insanely full of himself (Fault) Gallery Bastard!! - Dark Schneider.png|Dark Schneider Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Mecha Wielders Category:Deities Category:Magic Users Category:Wizard Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Power Nullifiers Category:Illusionists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Shueisha Characters Category:True Neutral